


Tonight I'm Fucking You

by talitha78



Category: White Collar
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: A Peter/Neal eyefucking extravaganza.
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Tonight I'm Fucking You

**Author's Note:**

> Vid originally created and released in 2011.
> 
> Original vid notes: This vid is balls to the wall eyefuckery, the vid equivalent of a PWP. Everybody take a moment to wave at my id. HI, TALITHA'S ID!
> 
> The only way this vid works is for me to pretend that it takes place in an alternate universe where Peter meets Neal before he meets Elizabeth. This way, Peter and Neal hook up first, meet Elizabeth as an established couple, and then seduce her into further sexytime shenanigans. :)
> 
> HUGE shout-out to Danegen, without whom this vid would not be possible. Thank you!!!
> 
> Please forgive me if I'm slow to respond to comments; I'm flying to Cardiff tomorrow (YAY [VIDUKON!!!!](http://www.vidukon.co.uk/home)), and I have yet to pack or in any way prepare myself for international travel. *flails*

**Title:** Tonight (I'm Fucking You)  
 **Song Artist:** Enrique Iglesias ft. Ludacris  
 **Fandom:** _White Collar_  
 **Pairing:** Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey  
 **Spoilers:** All of seasons one and two  
 **Warnings:** Lyrics not safe for work. See song title.

[ Tonight (I'm Fucking You), 66MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/c86eqrfoxj.wmv)  
[ Tonight (I'm Fucking You), 32MB avi file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/keyyjd730g.avi) Click to download.

**Streaming:**   
[Tonight (I'm Fuckking You) on **YouTube**](http://youtu.be/6yqrhCNHQwQ)   


Original vid post can be found on [ Dreamwidth](http://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/213219.html).


End file.
